Crystalianan Queen
by arielle dickson
Summary: ( turning into book it is copyrighted so no stealing) a young girl with a horrible past that turns her future into a troublesome times. she goes through hardships, love, battles and downfalls to save not only her world but earth as well. can she do it? she and her guardians must fight for the lives of many will they survive or will they die ( it is not a fanfic!))
1. Chapter 1

Crystalanian Queen Chapter 1: the past .  
May 18, 2013 at 11:19am

Nineteen years ago in a faraway mystical world was a beautiful land filled with crystals called consumed most of the land running near Lake was known to many Crystalanian people as a burial ground sacred to kingdom was a peaceful place and was ruled by King Virefa and a Queen king and queen were expecting a baby girl in two told all of Crystalania that there was going to be a celebration held in her name, unsuspecting that the evil Queen Liona from the nemisis relam Woodline would be was disguised as a commoner in the city of Queen Liona heard the news of a princess being born, she quickly went to her world. Woodline is filled with hate and death,nothing there is human. She made a potion that looked like holy water that would kill the king and queen which would allow her to take the princess as her own to do her days passed and Queen Lana gave birth to a beautiful baby girl she had blue eyes and black brought her out to the porch to show the people of Crystalania who were waiting down below. King Virefa spoke out.

Ladies and gentlemen, i would like you all to meet your new princess,your Highness Princess Kako you people have any offerings and gifts for her please come forth now.

Everyone went except for a beautiful maiden with short bright pink hair and beautiful blue eyes who went up to the king and queen after everyone presented their gifts. As she was handing the gift to them she spoke.

King,Queen i hand you a potion filled with holy water that my family has used throughout the years to keep you and the highness safe from accept it.

The king and queen with their powers sensed something dark coming from her. Queen Lana stood up and smacked the bottle out of the woman s hands and yelled for her the broken bottle a dark green smoke came pouring out. Queen Lana saw the townspeople s reaction so she explained.

My people this woman here is not one of our kind. she is the evil queen liona of woodline and her plan was to kill our princess.I shall use my powers and rid her from here.

The townspeople Queen Liona turned into her true had long pink hair and burning red launched a attack towards the the ball of shadow was about to hit the town folks,seven servants appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack. Queen Liona screeched.

Oh Queen Lana,i was never here to kill the child.I am going to take her to be my own. i am here manly for the kingdom and the death of you and your people,so i may rise again and take over the this world along with the human world.

Lana called for her servants to guard her and the king till they left for the human Lana went with her husband and daughter to see her father King Donovan a retired king from there world that wanted to live in the human they reached earth, they stood out because of their royal headed towards Donovan s tiny they got there they noticed a beautiful young man sitting at the steps of the was actually King Donovan.

my my what do we have here my daughter and her husband. and what s this my granddaughter? may i ask why you are here? he asked worriedly.

Lana and Virefa told Donovan to sit as they explained everything to just looked and nodded his head as he took Kako out of their hearing the story his eyes filled with and Virefa gave Donovan money to buy a new home cause the one he had was too kissed Kako one last time and left for Crystalania to battle. the battle lasted three days and the Crystalania kingdom was overrun by Queen Liona and her dark minions. what was left of the crystalianian people took their dead superiors and servants near lake to bury them. Some of the servants were badly hurt, and before dying sent there kids to earth and used their powers to erase their memories so they can live human lives. Queen Liona was so happy to have won the kingdom but now she had to find Princess Kako and to get rid of her. She will be too old to raise her in the dark side now. Queen Liona put a forgetful spell on herself so she can stand sunlight since she was a known vampire to the crystalanians. She thought to make herself look younger too so she can go to school on earth and find deadly quest in a new world was about to begin. 


	2. Chapter 2

19 years have passed and kako lays in her beautiful bright blue satin bed as her alarm clock rang 6:15am. the sleepy girl got up, hitting the button for the sound to turn off as she arose. She screamed when she saw the time and realized she was 4 minutes late. She quickly got her blue tank top and dark denim jeans on and raced out the door. As She gets to the front wooden sliding doors she notices Her blue book bag and with it her pre-packed boxed lunch by the door. She yelled.

thank you grandfather. I ll see you later.

As kako ran around the corner a brand new red sports car pulled up along side her and rolled down the tinted was her neighbor

Kako, dear are you late to school?

She smiled and answered in a respectable manner.

yes sir, I m in a hurry

Mr. Chaine opens the door to his car and told her to get in. He drove to the front of the school. She bowed respectfully to him and ran inside. Seven hours went by and finally her last class was over. The last school bell rang. Kako walks out with her friends Isaac, Van, Kiki, Serena, Irna, and Ian. They all had planned a picnic at desire park for the after school activity for them to do together. It was also kako s surprised birthday party. upon entering the park kako and Isaac decided to go on a stroll whilst the others went down to the lake. The water was sparkling blue and the grass was so green. Kako smiled brightly as they talked and talked, while they walked back across the lake over the bridge back to the picnic area where everything was finished setting up by the others. Kako ran quickly towards Serena and the gang because she was hungry as she smelled Serena s baked she sat down on the blue checkered blanket she noticed this beautiful young man with dark black hair and the most beautiful green eyes walking across the bridge from the lake and stopping at the big tree that had perfect shade. He was scanning the park and as he looked toward kako he smiled . Kako blushed as she made caught eye contact with got mad as he saw her gazing in the man s direction. Kako bent over and whispered into Serena s ear,

Hey Serena, you see that hunk over there. Man i d love to have him as a boyfriend. too bad he is probably looking for his girlfriend. He looks so hot I wonder if he is new here.

Serena giggled and got up grabbing kako s hands and dragging her towards him. Kiki and Irna got upset that they were left behind. So they followed them . As they got close to the hunk. Serena smiled and asked in a flirty way.

Hey mister who are you looking for maybe we can help?

Hunk looked at them and smiled as he said in a hot deep voice.

I m looking for one Kako is my princess and I need her. Im supposed to find her and protect her. I know it s weird but I have a good feeling she is in the park today.

the girls face went blank with shock. The hunk stared at them confused wondering if he said something weird. Kako stepped forward with her face all red and stuttered,

Hi, I i m kako zenva, wha what do you mean by princess? Aren t we too old to play house ? she then laughed nervously

he smiled gently as he pulls out a beautiful light blue crystal pendent and puts it around kako s neck. As it touched her skin her eyes and lips turned crystal blue along with her outfit.

Whats going on why do I feel weird? Her voice was angelic and cold like a ice crystal.

She walks to the edge of the bridge, looks over into the water at her reflection and blushes.

Am I really a princess? Or is This a magic trick that you do to young girls to make them believe?

Isaac, Ian heard kako and everyone yell so they hurried over and saw a beautiful girl with black hair and blue everything but her light pale white skin. The girls explained what happened to the boys and they were in witnessed Kako s appearance change . Kiki started to remember who she was.A dark cloud surrounded her and she screamed. She slowly disappearing from the human world, returning to her own. Kako ran to reach out for her but the dark aura hits kako throwing her away from Kiki. Kako closed her eyes. When kako s eyes re- opened she realized she was lying in her bed all sweaty.

Damn that was just a dream, She thought to herself.

As she rose from her bed she glanced at her clock and saw it was 6:15 PM. She quickly ran down the stairs. And screamed.

Grandfather! Chiiva! Where are you ?

Donovan and Chiiva appeared behind her holding empty plates of food and looked at her in worried manner.

What s the matter kako, you are all sweaty and you look pale. Said her grandfather

Kako looked at him and whined

Why didn t you wake me up for school? I missed it today! Also I had a dream that I was with my friends after school and we bumped into a guy and he said I was a princess then he gave me a locket and I changed into a beautiful blue princess. Then my best friend was getting swallowed by this dark aura. as I went to save her I woke up. it s weird . But I know dreams don t come true. But lately its been recurring this dreams. Also these bits and pieces of a palace where I saw a women and man. I am starting to feel weird. These dreams feel so real! Like I am a true princess but I had my memories erased. But there is no such thing. There s no such thing as magic.

Donovan looked at Chiiva and Chiiva knew this meant trouble, So she walked out and got his and kako s coats. As they walked to the car Donovan was talking to kako.

First off, Today is Sunday Kako. No school. the images you have been seeing are real. now i must take you to where your parents lived. So bundle up cause Crystalania is a very cold place. It is your birthplace. The place is covered with crystals but we can t enter the palace because There is a evil queen who has it now. We are going to the lake where everyone was buried and some left un-buried because of the evil queen.

What s Crystalania? I never heard of it as a state or anything. Questioned kako.

Donovan just laughed and shook his head.

You ll see when we get there.

Kako was all weirded out. As they got in the car and pulled out of the long black top driveway her grandfather started chanting.

Oh goddess of ice Shiva. Please grant me the safe passage to Crystalania.

Suddenly a storm of rainbow colored lights surrounded them as they ended up in a land filled with broken and shattered crystals and the once beautiful lake pika . As they get close to the lake they get out of the car. All the ghosts of Crystalania in its former majesty came out of the graves and some from bodies that were just left out. They were bowing to her grandfather as his human world clothes were quickly changing into royal clothing that was crystal blue along with his eyes and lips only his blonde hair remanded untouched. Same as for went to look into the car mirror as she slowly changed in front of it. Her lips blue, her eyes and her royal gown was blue as can be but her black hair stayed the same Just like her dream. As they kept walking they reached two tall gravestones with the names of Queen Lana and King Virefa. Her grandfather bowed down and talked to the graves in front of him.

My dear daughter and son-in-law. Kako has had a dream recurring she is the princess so I brought her here. Maybe you can help I know you are only ghosts now but I don t want to be the one to tell her. I know you wanted her to stay human but if I just let her premonition/dream go and she finds out some other way, She might do something stupid and we will defiantly lose her. Then we would be doomed. Queen liona found out that kako has been in the human world. She is striking again. Kako had a vision of her friend being swallowed by a dark aura. That means she s queen liona s alias. But this is only a guess. We can t be certain. That girl could also be a prisoner or just a minion of Liona.

Suddenly two beautiful ghosts appears and kako was shocked to know that was her parents. She cries as she sees her parents. She s never met them until now. Her parents handed her a light blue crystal just like the one in her dream and she puts it onto her neck and collapsed as she was going to re-see the past.

Meanwhile, in the human world. Kiki was taking a stroll to kako s house for there planned activity. When suddenly she felt a shock of pain. darkness flow through her and she started to feel the burns from the sun. As the darkness swallowed her She remembered her true identity and vanished back to woodline away from the human world her body couldn t handle the sunlight. Queen liona was now re-born and no longer a girl named Kiki unless she needed to be in the human world. As she sat in her dark throne with her memories done going through her she passed out. As Queen Liona passes out, kako comes back with tears in her eyes and looked into her deceased parents.

Mother, father, im so sorry. now I understand that I am the only heir of Crystalania. But why did you erase my memories to begin with. I thought I was a normal girl living with grandfather. Does it mean I have to stay here? I know your king and queen but why lay the responsibilities on me when you stripped me of my powers and memories? Did you want me to never know you guys?

Queen Lana and Virefa spoke in a ghostly voice. As her grandfather and Chiiva held her.

our dear beautiful daughter, you need not to stay here. But to vanquish evil from our world along with servants you will make during your travels. You will have to save the human world too I am afraid. Queen Liona is looking to take that over too. We did what we thought was best for you and now the time has come for you to help us. I know this is all sudden. But those dreams keep happening then you know they are bound to come true in some way. Maybe not the same. Come see us again when the war is done. We love you so much and we are happy to see you become a beautiful young girl.

The king and queen vanished as a good looking man. Just like the one in her dreams appeared.

my lady, I am one of your servants, I am Xion from the wind clan. I will serve you like my mother and father served your parents. I grew up with stories about the palace and how you were sent to the human world so this would never happen, but you had a dream. Well it s a premonition more than a dream. And now you have a duty to do. I was like you once. I kept dreaming of this place being overthrown by evil and the only princess living a happy life with no powers but time has come and we need you. Without you our powers are nothing.

Kako blinked and bowed back while she replied

Thanks for the information. Xion and grandfather I need to rest and think. Hearing and seeing this. Its something I cant just accept all at once. It s too much. I just want to be human and live with my friends by my side. I don t want to be a princess and fight to save earth. Why does this fall on me and my 20th birthday is tomorrow?

Donovan,Chiiva,Xion and Kako returned to the human world. after pulling up to the driveway kako ran up to her room but couldn t sleep. she kept thinking of what happened today. She tossed and turned all night. Thinking of what to do. Her decision can cost the world s destiny. 


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning ,The little blue alarm on the dark blue dresser rang at 5:15 am. Kako slowly got up from her bed and went and brushed her hair then put on her tight black t-shirt and her black wavy went into the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

Morning Chiiva and Grandfather! Kako announced while yawning.

Chiiva and Donavon were smiling as xion who was dressed in all black. he had on a tight tank top and tight jeans and was cooking. Kako s jaws dropped as she sat down where Chiiva and Donavon were.

What is he doing here?

The grandfather smiled and replied

As of today,Xion Alliahan of Deville High and will be by your side from now till the end. Just think of him as a pet. He does anything you say. But you cannot tell him to leave your side cause he will not budge. Like last night he sat at your door till morning. and

Donavon kept talking as kako drowned it out by staring at xion and hopelessly nodded. Xion smiled and brought their food to the table. Kako and xion quickly ate and rushed out the door and towards the school. As kako got to her class issac glomped her, As so did the rest of her smiled as she sat down. She then waved for xion to come in. she overheard grandfather and xion whispered something for xion to say to the class before they left the house. The teacher spoke.

Class please settle down we have a new student I ll let him introduce himself.

The girls screamed as they saw xion walk in. His jet black hair waved as the wind blew by him from the fan. His aqua color eyes shone brightly that the girls screamed in joy. the boys in the class were mad. Issac tapped kako s shoulders.

Kako. isn t he just stupid looking I mean why do they all scream? I look better than him right Kako? You know I love you. Right ?

Kako just nodded as she watched xion and that pissed issac off. He s been trying to get together with kako for the past two years. Now she had her attention to the new boy in school. Xion turned about face and spoke with a deep sensual voice that sent chills down your spine.

Hello im xion Alliahan, I will be in this class I hope to make good friends with everyone . Also if you are all wondering I am not single. I have a girlfriend.

Issac sighed with relief as he heard xion say he wasn t single. Kako drilled him out and said to herself.

that s good then he wont hit on me and make issac hate me.

She smiled but then she heard xion say something that hit her like a rocket getting ready to launch.

I am not single I have a girlfriend her name is... kako. she is in this class. Also it s her birthday today.

Xion smiled and waved as her face turned beat red. kako got up and yelled in a voice so loud and angry you could mistake it for a lion s roar.

I am not your girlfriend get it through your stupid brain! We just met ! I bet grandfather told you to say it! Now take those words back now!

Xion got upset that he hurt her. So he walked gracefully towards her and bowed grabbing her hands. As he kissed them he looked up at her beautiful face.

My lady, I apogize, I will take it back just please don t be mad. Ill accept any punishment. It is my fault listening to sir Donoavon without consulting you first. Princess please forgive my rude actions.

The class was in shock it made issac even more mad now that he kissed her hand and to find out he was living with her. He quickly got up and hit xion in the face.  
The class cheered fight. Kako got up and smacked issac before picking up xion from the floor .

xion, your punishment is to carry my books and cook me dinner from now on. Oh and breakfast. As for you issac, don t you ever lay one more finger on my servant again. I hate people who hit other people for no reason at didn t do one thing to you. You are not my boyfriend!

issac holding his face and frowned as she said those hurtful words. The class all ran to talk with xion. Kako storms out crying. Xion watched said something that she shouldn t have . She runs to the roof and sits on the cold wood bench talking to herself.

Why did I say that and to make matters worse I hit issac in the face. I really liked him. I bet now he will not go out with me.

Issac and the gang went to the roof to see kako. They see her sitting on a bench humming to herself. Serena and Irna walked up to her first and talked while the men stayed behind and talked. Suddenly the door flies open and Ian standing there panting.

kako, where s kako?

Kako stood up and waves at Ian. Ian smiled and said.

Kako, I heard you slapped Issac. Now that is something funny but I don t like that this man Xion is living with you as a servant. He is a boy and you re a girl that is something I don t think I can accept. You cannot have servants you are not royalty.

Kako smiled and walked towards Ian. she gently placed her hands on his shoulder and shook her head in disagreement as the rest walked behind her returning to class. 8 hours go by and The ending bell rings. Kako and Xion rushed out of the class and ran towards the main gate. As they passed the gate they see Issac sitting on the curb with and Xion slow down their walking as they approached the group.

Hey Kako, Xion. Do you guys want to go have a picnic at the park with us?It s a good way for xion to get to know all of us. spoke issac

Kako and Xion looked at each other and agreed in going to the park with everyone. When they got to the park issac pulled kako aside and asked to speak to her alone. As Kako and Issac walked away alone everyone was behind setting up the picnic . Xion watched them from a distance.

Hey Kako, I am sorry for what I have done today. It was rude of me and I apologize also I am wondering do you like anyone you know like a boyfriend? Cause there is a lot who like you.

Kako looks at him and smiles.

I accept but if you do it again there is no forgiveness and yes, issac, I do. I am staring at him.

Issac blushes and smiles but sees Xion staring so he goes to kiss her. As Issac gets close to Kako s beautiful pink lips. Kiki shows up in like a barely visible form crying. She looked like a holographic person. Kako turned to her.

Kiki, Whats wrong? where have you been? Why do u look like that?

Kiki showed tears but Kako could feel some weird type of aura around her. Kiki spoke as if she were a ghost.

You forgot about me. When I needed you, I was in trouble but you were too boy crazy to remember that I was waiting for you. Now im just a memory and I have came back to kill you and your servant.

As Kako went to talk to Kiki, two monsters appeared and lunged towards Kako. Issac pushes Kako out of the way and is struck. Kako freaks out and screams as Issac body flew to the ground. Xion hears Kako s scream and saw what was going on and transforms into a blue knight. He fires a wind ball towards the monsters. Xion rushed in front of kako and issac. All her friends ran and grabbed issac away . Van runs and cries while he holds Isaac s hurt body close. Xion hands kako the blue crystal.

All you got to say is goddess of ice Shiva please grant me your powers. Then say ice heart power.

Kako looks at him weirdly but does it anyway cause the monsters were heading towards them.

Goddess of ice Shiva please grant me your powers. ICE HEART POWER.

Suddenly she was surrounded by crystals it felt cold yet normal somehow as she slowly transformed her eyes and lips turned to a light crystal color . Her dress was made of dark blue and light blue crystals. She breaks out of the ice and stands behind xion as she throws a crystal jacket on the floor. He turns and blushes at the sight of her so do the others. She gave him a rude look and he replied.

Now do what your heart tells you. I ll just sit here and watch.I know you can do it!

Kako looked at him and frowned.

Of course you ll just sit there. Your lazy ok so what my heart tells me is to do this thousand crystals attack. she exclaims

thousand crystal attack.

As she yelled a cold storm blew in and a thousand needle like crystals formed up and hit the monsters making them into crystals. Then Xion came in with his wind sword and shattered the crystals to dust.

Her friends were smiled at xion as issac awoke he saw it and frowned. Then saw that kako was different she looked like a ice queen. He blushed.

Wow kako what was that? I didn t know you were a magician. said everyone but Issac.

Kako smiled and looked at Xion. He knew what she was going to ask so he nodded.

Everyone please sit down and let me explain. I am a princess from another world called Crystalania. My parents died protecting it. Now its my turn I have to search the human world and find the six remaining servants. Then I have to fight the evil queen. But I haven t decided if I want to do it or not.

Kako you should do it but then how do you know if they are your servants or not. everyone nodded

Kako burst into tears and looked at them.

I have to leave you all and I don t know if I can come back. Once it is done I might have to return home to Crystalania.

That s when Xion jumped in and talked to them.

Each of us servants have a crystal with our clan symbol on it. Mine is clouds for wind. I am the last wind clan survivor. I promise to watch over Kako and protect her with my life.

They all silently nodded until Issac said something.

Why does it have to be Kako? Why not someone else? Kako was born here! Therefore she is human. What does it matter if another world is in trouble. It s got nothing to do with us. Plus everyone there died so just relax and not go Kako. Stay with us. Their deaths don t mean anything to this world or us.

Kako turned quickly towards him with a evil glare and cried.

How dare you say my parents and the seven servants parents death don t mean anything. I grew up without my parents because they risked their lives for mine. I cant believe you would say that !I hate you! Hate! hate!hate!hate you! I don t want to ever see your face again!

Kako runs off crying. While Xion chased her and everyone was giving Issac a mean look.

Why would you go and say that brother? You liked her and now she hates you. Sometimes your just stupid whined van

Wow, you really hurt her Issac. Your so mean. she just got through telling us how every one died for this world and theirs. You go and say that! I don t want to talk to you either. replied serena and Irna as they walked off

Ian stood there with a pissed off look. Issac got up and stared back while Van was sitting down watching. the rain started to pour as the two talked.

I don t want you near Kako anymore, you got it? Ian replied with his hands crossed

Issac just laughed as he went and punched Ian in the face.

Don t tell me what to do, got it punk!

Ian got up and beat up Issac. Van spilt the two up and they all went there separate ways. Meanwhile kako is in her room crying and holding her dark blue music box with it played a sweet melody. Xion, Chiiva and Donovan talked downstairs. Chiiva walked in with three cups of hot coca leaving the fourth on the silver platter. As they got into a deep secret conversation. Kako walked out looking like a train wreck.

Grandfather, Xion, and Chiiva I have decided that I will save the two worlds and vanquish the evil within them. I am ready to leave tonight if it is possible.

Donovan, Chiiva, and Xion were all shocked that she decided to do it so quickly. They all nodded and got stuff ready for Xion and Kako s journey up ahead. As Kako came out she was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress filled with crystals with her blue crystal pendent hanging from her neck. As Xion was behind wearing a dark blue and green knight outfit with the wind symbol on his chest and his dark blue crystal shined through. Donovan handed them a red, orange, purple, silver and two yellow crystals while Chiiva handed them two black leather cases.

Kako, please be careful I want you to come back you hear me? Xion I ll kill you if she gets hurt you hear me? also in these two cases are your weapons that you ll be needing. Chiiva spoke trying not to cry

Kako grabbed the one box and opened it as she pulled out a water based sword. As she held it, it went from water to crystal. Her face gleamed as she held it in her hands.

This is mine ? it s really pretty thanks Chiiva I love it. Kako spoke as she placed the blade back into the box.

Your welcome it s actually a present from your parents. It was your mother s sword. So im glad you like it, Chiiva spoke as she dried her eyes.

Meanwhile Xion looked at his. It was made of black steel and the wind. It was his father s sword. He smiled and put it back into the box. As him and Kako set out the door grandfather came running.

Kako, here is a brooch. You make calls from it. So we can be in contact its just like a cell phone. But it don t break or use minutes. It can go anywhere. Donavon smiled as he handed kako the crystal brooch.

Kako kissed her grandfather and Chiiva goodbye as the two left while the full moon was out. Donovan and Chiiva cried and prayed that those two will come back alive and safe. Kako and Xion traveled all night till the sun started to rise. Xion saw a tree that was bent over,so he and Kako looked for extra wood and made a little tree house to stay in. They pulled out blankets and pillows from their bags and they went to sleep. The next morning the gang went to go see kako at her house. Issac, Van, Serena, Irna and Ian knocked on the door. When Donovan answered it he looked down and let them in.

Please sit and relax. I ll have Chiiva make you some tea. said Donovan as he looked down.

Where is Kako grandpa? I need to apologies for what I said yesterda,. issac quickly said

Donovan put his face down and wept a little and everyone thought that Kako was dead or something. So they waited as Chiiva brought in the tea. Donovan was ready to tell them.

Kako has decided to fight the evil Queen Liona. She left late last night. Donavon told them as he put his face in his hands.

The gang looked down and cried that she didn t tell them. Then Donavon asked something that everyone was shocked about.

Hey, where has Kiki been? I have tried to call her house but no answer it says phones been cut off and the house is not there anymore. Its like she was erased.

Issac and the others shrugged there shoulders. As they were chatting. Kako and Xion awoke and planned out where they were going to next 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 earth boys .  
May 18, 2013 at 11:25am

Meanwhile while everyone was trying to figure stuff out in a town called Carville. There lived two brothers by the name Hou and Jou who always caused havoc in the city. They knew they had powers but didn t really know why,so they would help the town vanquish the monsters but when they did that they destroyed half the town with they kept inside for the most of time. Until they heard that a princess like girl and knight came to town. They quickly arose to surface. Kako and xion got bowed to and kako laughed and told everyone to rise as kako spoke.

I am princess Kako and this here is knight Xion. We are here today to ask if anyone will stand up and hold these two yellow crystals shall be my servants. I know this may sound weird but please line up thank you.

To Kako s surprise they all lined up even Hou and Jou. As each person went through no one made the crystals react. They were now down to four people and two were coming up. They didn t make it react. Kako started to get upset. When suddenly Hou and Jou walked up the two crystals shone so bright that everyone covered their eyes. Kako started to smile as the light died down Hou and Jou stood there with their bright orange eyes.

Hello princess, thank you for restoring our memories. We now know what we have to do. But may we have your names? Hou and Jou asked.

I am known as the Crystalanian princess Kako. You may just call me Kako. This here next to me is my servant of the wind clan his name is Xion. what s your names and what clan are you from?

Hou and Jou looked at Xion and bowed as they spoke.

The boy with blackish blonde hair spoke first. He looked a little older than the other guy.

Hello, I am Jou. I am 20 years old. I am from the earth clan. I promise to be by your side from here on out.

Kako nodded as the little one walked forward he had blonde hair with purple tips he had such a cute face. Kako mistaken him for a kid.

Hi my name is Hou and I am 24 years old. I am also from the earth clan. Jou is my baby brother. We were sent here. And for so long we didn t know who we were. All we knew was the names Hou and Jou. So thank you for restoring our memories princess we promise to serve you forever.

As they both put on their crystals they had uniforms like xion but they were greenish yellow with the earth symbol. The townsfolk all applauded and went back to their business. As Hou and Jou showed them their place kako got a phone call from Donovan. She picked up the brooch.

Hello, grandfather. Yes we found them! I understand. I love you too. Bye.

As kako hung up the brooch everyone was staring at her and she blushed.

WHAT! grandpa said hi to everyone. He is glad we already found three of the seven servants . Let s get some rest we have to get through this quickly. Hou and Jou do you guys got something to eat? I feel like cooking.

Hou and Jou put their heads down and Kako sighed. Xion got up and told them he ll be right back. So kako and the two boys sat and chatted as Xion went somewhere. As all this is happening queen Liona sits at her throne holding a crow talking to her minions.

Oh. So the princess found the three servants. We can not allow them to find the others. Minions which one of you is ready to fight?

A handsome young man walked forward. He had dark blue hair and beautiful fire red eyes.

I will my queen, let me see what this princess looks like and I will be the one to kill her or her servants. I got a plan to be a wondering guy and see the princess then act like she was a former girlfriend and get close to her. I am Zetereo. I will use Zete for short. Im off now my queen. i shall not fail you.

Queen Liona laughed as she sent her minion out towards where kako and the others were along with a monster to fake attack him. As this was getting set up Xion walked in the door with groceries. Kako s mouth opened up wide. Hou and jou ran to him and took the stuff getting it ready to cook it. Kako walked over to him.

Wow xion! What did you do to get all that stuff?

I found some money on the way and thought it would be good to use it if we needed it. he smiled

Hou and jou walked over and laughed as they put a hand on kako s shoulders.

you know xion,she was worried about you. hou and jou said.

Kako quickly turned around and smacked them.

Shut up! You listen here you act like that and ill disband you from guarding me. kako yelled.

Suddenly they hear a young man s cry for help. As they rushed out, They see one of the dark queen s monsters chasing a young man. Kako and the gang grabbed their crystals and transformed. Kako goes towards the human as the rest attacked the monster,

Now feel my wrath. You stupid ugly piece of doo-doo. Earth s spinning land attack! hou yelled.

The land spun below the monster and kept spinning. As the monster was trapped xion and jou were laughing so hard.

really hou! Doo- doo are you like two? laughed xion

ha-ha ha ha ha you said doo-doo you dummy! laughed jou.

Hou turned beat red as xion and jou finished the monster off. As kako was sitting with the man. He grabbed her tight.

thank you so much miss. I was so scared announced the man.

Kako smiles and held him close.

It s alright. My servants killed it. No reason to be scared now.

The man looked at her and smiled while blushing.

you look so familiar do you mind if I take you to my place to show you a picture of what I mean? the man said.

Kako agreed and told her servants to stay she ll be right back. They nodded but xion secretly followed. As kako and the guy reached a small hut, he quickly ran inside and summoned up a picture that had a beautiful older kako looking woman and him in it. As kako walked in he ran to her and showed her.

here. See you look just like my late- girlfriend. I miss her she went on a journey and I never saw her again. he faked cried.

Kako felt bad and held him.

it s alright now don t cry but I am not her. You see she is older.

He suddenly kissed her. As his cold blue lips touched her she became numb and fell to the floor as the guy transformed into his original apperance.

I got you now princess! I am zetereo. Zete for short. I am one of many minions of queen Liona. I am here to kill you.,So do me a favor and don t scream loud!

Kako started to cry. She couldn t move and the guy was summoning for a attack so powerful that it ll definitely kill her. She closed her eyes and thought of xion and the boys. Suddenly xion came through the window knocking the guy to the floor kako s eyes lit up with joy. She spoke softly.

xion, you came for me.!Thank you for following like you did! I was so stupid for doing this !

Xion smiled at her which made her blush. He used a strong wind attack and made Zete disappear. As xion came over to kako he lifted her up and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed more before she fainted. They both returned to hou and jou s place where he put kako into the bed as the other two cooked food. Xion and the boys talked while eating the meals they cooked. They placed a plate for kako just in case she woke up.

so hou and jou, how did you escape the wrath nineteen years ago. I got away cause my mother. I was two back then I remember all the servants well. They protected me. I was hidden in crystalania with my mother.

Hou and jou looked at each other.

Thing is our parents went to king virefa and asked if our memories could be placed into the crystals and the crystals stay in crystalania. King virefa told them he is already sending all the children away to the human world. So our parents told us to be good to one another and take care of the princess if we were ever to bump into her. She also told us if we get our memories back Protect princess kako with our lives. So when we got here all we could remember was the name hou and jou. Jou was still a little baby so I raised him. We have been casted from the village because of the power we gained and have had. So life has been rough! hou spoke

As they spoke kako was walking out crying from hearing their quickly got up and hugged her.

my lady, what s the matter? You have a bad dream? it s okay im here. xion said while cuddling kako.

Kako blushes and then speaks.

no, hou and jou have had it rough. I have been so hateful of my life cause I thought it was bad but this,This is worse. Im sorry hou, im sorry jou. Im glad you guys got each other and your memories now.

Kako and everyone smiled while they ate. It was getting late and everyone was sleepy. They all went to sleep as they slept back at woodline queen liona was pissed. she called forth Zete.

oh dear Zete! You have failed me! You shall get the punishment. Down to the hell zone you shall forever stay. queen liona spoke

Zete begged for another chance. She granted him another chance. If he messed this one up he was doomed to the isolated rooms of hell . To die alone not eating or drinking. Zete shivered as he thought of the hot boiling room that had a bad stench to it with no food or water. He disappeared as he got ready for the human world.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 : THE ENCOUNTER,THE HORROR.

The next morning, kako and her gang started to get ready for the next trip. While everyone is packing. kako sneaks away as xion secretly followed her. Kako quickly calls up serena. The phone rang three times before a beautiful voice answered.

hello? Who is this?

hey serena it s kako. How are you ?

Serena squealed and called everyone so they could hear.

kako god it feels like forever. I am good and so is everyone. Here. Do you want to talk to everyone?

sure

Everyone had their chance. And it was finally issac turn to come to the phone.

kako? a sweet charming male voice spoke

Kako blushed at the sound and knew who it was.

hi issac, how are you?

I am well. Xion isn t touching you or anything that he not suppose to do?

Xion heard as kako had it on speaker phonr. Xion smiled as he heard that and thought he would just play around. Kako turned as she heard a snicker coming from the door way. he slowly walked up to kako grabbing the phone with kako s permission. Kako held back her laughter as she knew what was going to happen next.

hey issac, buddy. I haven t touched kako in the wrong ways but just the right ways. Right hunny bunny ?

xion laughed as he held kako close as she laughed quietly.

Hou and jou heard the laughter as they stepped in. they heard a man on the other line yell with rage.

listen here you stupid S.O.B.! I am going to kill you! don t touch kakoand then laugh about it! Do you know I love her? She is mine not and her have been friends longer than you have known her SO BACK OFF !

Hou and Jou walked closer to kako and xion and snatched the phone and smiled.

hello sir I don t know. I just wanted to tell you, don t be threatening xion. So what if he touches kako We touch her too!She was our princess before she was your friend. So deal with it Lover boy. If you got a problem with it tell me now.! I m so hungry I love to eat angry boys

Kako and xion fell down laughing and issac was wordless. kako hung up on him. Everyone looked at kako and waited for the orders from her . She smiled and grabbed her bags and playfully ran out the door. Making them run after her. Meanwhile Issac held the phone in his hands and sat down in shock. Everyone went to him.

issac ? what s wrong ? What happened? Is kako okay. questioned everyone

Issac sat and looked up in tears. Everyone looked down.

kako found someone she loves more than me. I was asking about if xion touched her wrong and xion said he has and it pissed me off . So I yelled and then two other men answered and yelled at me. Then kako hung on me. She never had done that before issac cried.

Everyone looked at each other and irna spoke.

then why don t you and van go to her fight for her. Get her back, Since you and van are brothers. You should go together. If I know you too. You guys are never apart and never do anything without the other. So hurry and go.

Everyone nodded while issac and van went to pack. As issac and van were getting ready for their journey to catch up with kako. Kiki slipped into the house.

hey everyone? What is up?

Everyone turned and tackled Kiki.

where have you been? You have been gone a week. We thought you might have moved. questioned serena.

Kiki smiled and replied as issac and van were coming down the stairs.

I have been with kako. I just left because xion and her were going on a date. They are probably done by now and heading to another town.

Kiki smirked as she saw Isaac s face. She got him now. Her plan was to get him and van to turn against kako by making them hate her and then putting a spell under them so they can be her minions. kako would never expect it. She overheard the conversation issac and the others had and thought it was a perfect plan. issac turned bright red and swiftly made it out the door dragging Kiki with him. Van followed behind.

alright Kiki where were you with kako?

um I was the next town over. She and the others are about to go to another town.I wouldn t go to her issac. She has changed. she was saying that you were worthless and that she never liked you. She was only being nice. She also said that you and your brother were just objects till xion and the others came, she knew all along that xion was coming. She didn t want to tell you that. I m sorry guys. I never wanted you to know. I have to go now.

Issac eyes filled with water and van held onto him crying to. Kiki smiled and walked away till they couldn t see her and called for Zete.

Zete. Come here I have a job for you. I want you to change into the Crystalanian queen kako and go to those two boys and pretend you are her. But make sure you make them hate you. So they will attack the princess without her expecting it. Any failure and you ll end up in the pit.

Zetereo bowed and transformed into kako. He then hurt himself bad where he was bleeding. He limped towards the guys while Kiki vanished. He saw the two and cried.

Issac and van heard someone cry they turned and saw kako. Issac ran to her and carried her in. as everyone looked surprised. Kako started to speak.

hi guys, sorry to be a bother. We were just in a fight. Xion and the other two didn t make it here. They went to another town. Ill meet with them later. Oh man I missed you so much issac. Issac got up and walked away then returned and asked.

hey kako is it true, that you never liked me? that me and van were just objects till xion and the others came. I mean I really love you.

no issac are you kidding me. I love you and would never try to ruin our love for one another. Xion and the others are just servants. They mean nothing to me. Come let s go hang out. kako said

Issac blushed and held her close as everyone bandaged her up. As the hours go by. The three spent all day together and it was time for bed. So kako wished everyone a good night and went to her room. While inside she called up queen liona and pretended that it was xion. Queen liona knew and went along. As they talked issac and van went to the door to thank kako for hanging with them but then they heard her talking.

omg! Xion I miss you. I cant wait to be In your arms again. Yea I know issac and van are here. But they are nothing. I spent the day with them and it was so boring unlike when we hang out also I played the prank with issac and said I loved him. Tomorrow I will return to you. I ll meet you at Grandville. I love you xion and only you. Kisses. And tell hou and jou I missed them.

Zete hung up and snickered as he heard the two boys arguing. He transformed back until issac knocked on the door he went back to looking and sounding like kako. This time everyone was with him.

how could you kako! questioned serena and irna.

wow, low blow kako. I was always behind you till you said this said Ian

do you really mean that kako! asked van in a crying manner.

I hate you, I really hate you.!If I see xion with you. Ill kill you both! issac spoke angrily

Kako laughed and smacked him while running off and disappearing,

Issac turned bright red and grabbed his stuff and vans and set off to meet up with kako. on the way there they bumped into queen liona laying on the ground acting like she hurt her ankle.

ouch that really hurt.

Issac walked over while van got the first aid kit.

you okay? Here is some bandages.

Queen liona looked up and spoke.

my sir thank you. But it s so dark and im scared to walk any further. Do you have a light. So I can see?

Issac quickly grabbed the lantern and shone it on her. As he did queen liona put a spell on issac and van. This spell made them enemies of kako from the hatred inside their bodies. They both bowed to her as their eyes darkened to black.

our queen, we will find kako and destroy her and her servants once and for all. issac and van said.

good now go and find her. queen liona smiled as she disappeared.

Meanwhile kako and the others are almost to Grandville. Kako decided to stop and rest. Xion and the others made up camp. While they did this kako and xion walked off to get branches for the fire they were going to make.

hey kako, why did you accept this fate? you know you might not survive this? Your lucky you got to choose.I didn t get to choose I was born to do this and my memories came back when I was little. My foster parents said I was adopted and since then I have lived in crystalia. I know of you. I was going to go to earth and make sure you did not accept but I failed as I went to go. You came there. So I had no choice but to tell you. I am sorry. I wish it was someone else. I know it hasn t been long but for some reason I can t stop feeling like I love you. Ever since I laid my eyes on you. You were always on my mind. I`ve seen you and issac so I did not want to bother with it. But I cannot hold it in any longer. Please forgive me kako. xion talked as he picked up sticks.

Kako froze in her steps and looked at xion like he was crazy and just blushed.

umm thank you xion. But I chose this fate and there is no turning back. I must continue what my parents and grandparents tried to end. I understand your feelings. But it s my life and my choice. I kind of started liking you. But it s not love like I love issac. Im sorry xion.

Xion just nodded and helped kako pick up the rest of the sticks and as they went to return to camp they heard a fight going on. They both dropped the firewood and ran to camp. As they returned they see issac and van. Kako screamed.

stop hou and jou those two are my friends. kako yelled.

Hou and jou backed off as issac and van just got even more mad now seeing she returned to camp with xion as Kiki said. Issac goes to attack xion. While van attacked the two boys. Kako just sat there screaming.

heh xion where s your attack now. You took kako away from us and made her hate us and resent us. Now you and the others will die. issac yelled as he pinned xion to the ground.

what are you talking about kako was just saying she loves you. What is wrong with you? xion questioned as his face got hit.

stop please no more. Why are you doing this? kako cried.

Van sealed the two boys in a non magic bubble where they can t use magic to get out. As issac did xion. Then they both walked towards kako. Hou and jou yelled and xion hit the bubble. It was no use. Kako shouted and cried as she saw her three servants tied up and now she is in trouble.

issac, van it s me kako. Whats wrong? kako nicely questioned.

you are not our friend anymore we bandage you and then you call up lover boy and make front of our feelings for you. I don t think we need you anymore, you are not worth our time. So you need to die and die now. issac and van said.

Issac pulls out a sword and points at kako while van holds her. kako squirmed and kicked as her eyes filled with water. Suddenly queen liona showed up in holographic form.

now my pets behave I want you to make them suffer and watch as their princess slowly dies. have fun and return to me when you are done.

Kako screamed and cried as they were about to lunge the sword into her.

Xion broke free and attack issac and van. While he was attacking them hou and jou got free and assisted. Kako sat there crying and shaking. She was trying to figure out when she saw them that she needed bandages. Then she remembered that queen liona called them pets. so it hit her queen liona has them under a spell. She yelled.

xion they are under a spell we got to free them. Don t kill them. They probably don t know what s going on kako yelled

Xion nodded as he tried to knock them out they disappeared. Xion, hou and jou went to her.

are you alright?. they all asked

She nodded and went to sleep for tomorrow was a big day for them. she just wanted to rest and think. She knew that this journey was far from over and already things have happened to her. Now she has lost two of her best friends to the queen liona. She is so lost.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6: fifi wish .  
May 21, 2013 at 8:42am

CHAPTER 6 : FIFI`S WISH

In Grandville, a city that was a peaceful city now it s a danger lived a little girl by the name of fifi. She was only one years old when her parents were killed for witchcraft against the people ,when they only herb makers. The incident was because anyone who bought their herbs changed into a different person. It wasn t their fault the herb had a side effect to it. Fifi was hidden in the basement when the attack started and ended. People gave up looking for fifi. Now she is five years old and lives on the outside of town living on fruits and vegetables of people s farms. She was asleep behind a rock with her blanket when she heard a beautiful woman s voice. She looks over the rock and sees a woman with three handsome men. She ran over and clung onto kako.

oh! Hi there little girl. What s the matter where are your mommy and daddy?

The little girl looked up she was dirty. Mud everywhere on her. She had the most beautiful blue started to have tears in her eyes.

mommy, daddy gone mean people hurt them.

Kako picked her up and held her close.

Well let s go to the village and see if you have family there.

Fifi shouted and cried.

no family, people hurt my mommy and daddy and want to hurt me

Kako understood some and held her tight as she walked into the they walked in the village people bowed since kako was wearing her princess outfit and the boys their knight outfits. Kako stood at the center and talked.

ladies and gentlemen kids and all. I am here today to see if one of you are my servants just step up and try the crystal if it lights up. You are one of my people and will be set on a journey to save the thing I want to add What happened to this girls parents. I want the truth after this is done. Thank you. kako spoke bravely.

The towns people just laughed until xion, hou and jou showed that their crystals lit up. Kako and the others started the search after the whole village was done, kako sat down next to the little girl.

im sorry I never told you my name. im kako. I am a princess from another world. what s your name?

The little girls eyes lit up.

I am fifi. You are a princess yay.

Kako smiled. suddenly a young boy by the age of 19 walked up.

hi madam. Why are you hanging with the herbs daughter she is bad luck. My parents and the town killed her parents because the herbs they gave us changed our personalities but it also healed us. On my half I don t think they had a reason to die. they were called the witches and were killed they forgot the child and later on looked for her. They thought well she is only a child she ll die on her that she Is back everyone is scared that the curse with come again.

Kako stood up and spoke angrily.

You village people do not have my blessing for this town. This town will be in danger soon because of the darkness coming . What you did to this poor child s parents is unforgivable. They were herb makers. Not witches. don t you know herbs give off a side effect any medicine would. You have killed two innocent people trying to help you guys survive. Now no one is here to help you. kako said in anger which scared xion, hou and jou.

Fifi got up and took kako s hand leading her to the house. It smelled like rotting corpses. Kako looked inside and saw two corpses of adults a male and female about in their twenties. Kako eyes filled up with tears as she order the boys to take them and give them a proper burial. Fifi reached up to kako and tugged at her dress. Kako picked her up and fifi smiled.

thanks kako. You granted my wish.

Kako smiled, and nodded as xion came back.

kako. It s time that we left. We need to find the others as soon as possible. We don t got much time.

wait I want to bathe her. She is dirty we cant have her look like that.

Kako picked up fifi and took her to a stream to wash her off. fifi and her had they returned to the village everyone was waiting on her. She nodded to the boys and put fifi down.

you now can live here. With the people. I have to go,You be good okay.

Xion secretly grabbed fifi. putting her in his arms and walking behind kako whispering

hey fifi, im xion. you are coming with us. There s no way I ll let those villagers watch you.

As they left the village fifi giggled and kako turned smiling so brightly it made xion and the others blush cause she looked like a angel.

Suddenly they felt a weird presence. As they go to look back at the village they saw Zetereo standing there with issac and van at his side. Kako quickly grabbed fifi and walked away quickly as xion and the others stood in front of her and transformed into their knight outfits. Fifi`s face lit up.

hey there crystalaian scum. Where do you think your going princess?

Suddenly a monster summoned by Zetereo was in front of her and she fell holding onto fifi. The monster grabbed kako by the hair. Xion and the others tried to run towards kako but they got put into anti-magic and anti-force bubbles. Issac and van stood by the bubbles as Zetereo went to attack kako. The servants banged on the magic cried in pain but held fifi tightly fifi cried as she saw what was going on. Kako squirmed and fought but it was no laughed. Kako called out and transformed using her powers.

oh hear me now ice goddess Shiva please grant me the powers of yours to defeat my enemies.

she broke free but it wasn t enough alone. She needed all the crystals in order for her powers to fully return. The monster hit kako so hard that she dropped fifi. As fifi fell she ran to the bushes and cried.

let s kill her once and for all Zetereo said as he stabbed kako with a sword.

Kako screams as her servants screamed. Xion, jou,and hou all went into a fury mode. Kako was let go and the minions vanished Zetereo stayed behind to watch her die then he vanished. As they vanished the bubbles resided and they ran to kako. Fifi came out and sat next to kako and spoke with her voice along with her mother and fathers voice.

I wish for all my heart that mother nature will help heal these wounds in front of me. Please make this herb grow and heal. Please.

Fifi passes out as everyone had their mouths opened in shock and fear. kako woke up and hugged everyone as she saw fifi laying on the ground, hou and jou explained. Kako smiled. As she picked up fifi and they continued their journey. Meanwhile the minions returned to Queen Liona. Queen liona screamed.

you have failed me Zetereo, issac and van. You know the punishment. You know you were supposed to make sure she died. Ugh! You guys are worthless! I need more people. Issac and van go back to town and collect worthy people. Ill give you these black crystals collect at least two people. Zetereo find out where the princess is going

Issac and van disappeared while Zetereo set onto tracking kako and her people. While this was going on kako and the others got to a resting space and made camp. Fifi wouldn t leave kako alone. She was always behind her and xion. Hou and jou watched them as kako and xion walked off and talked.

so what are you going to do about fifi. We can t keep her. We have battles to fight. We don t need her to get hurt. She s an adorable little girl but we can t risk her life. xion asked kako

well I can call my grandfather and he can come and get her tonight. I know I would hate if she ever got hurt. She has suffered enough and needs a good home. kako replied as she grabbed her cell and dialed her grandfather s cell number.

The phone rang 4 times before a familiar voice answered it.

hi zenva residence, Chiiva speaking.

Kako smiled and answered

hey Chiiva it s me kako. Can I speak to grandfather. It s really important

Chiiva got Donavon and he picked up the phone.

hi kako, how is my beautiful granddaughter. I haven t heard from you in a long time. Chiiva says you needed to speak to me because it was important so spill.

hey grandfather can come outside of Grandville on the south side. We are by the waterfall. Hurry please.

Donavon hung up as so did kako and she sat there waiting for him to come. As they sat there kako told fifi. Fifi got upset but understood. Donavon arrived in a black portal. He walked to kako and smiled.

im here what s up? Donavon replied

can you take fifi and hold her for awhile. Issac and van are under queen liona s spell and serve her. I don t want this child to suffer by seeing more people die. She lost both her parents they were murdered in front of her. We cant take her cause if she gets hurt ill never forgive myself.

Hou and jou bowed to Donavon. As xion smiled and laughed.

hi king Donavon, we have heard much about you. it s a pleasure to meet you finally. hou and jou said.

Donavon bowed back politely and asked for their names.

we are hou and jou from the earth clan.

Kako and everyone laughed at them. Later on Donavon took fifi as everyone was ready to sleep. Kako hummed a tune to herself to go to sleep. Until xion heard her and called for her.

kako, what tune is that you are humming? xion questioned

Kako blushed and turned over and looked into his deep blue eyes.

it s a song I used to listen to awhile back. It soothes my soul. kako smiled

Xion begged for her to sing it she didn t want to But he kept going. so she had no choice She got up and stood by the fire as hou, jou and xion watched.

(sang mysteries beyond the eyes )

Xion, jou and hou dropped their jaw to kako s voice. Her voice was cold and beautiful. They never heard someone sing so beautifully before. Her singing made the land around them turn to crystals. Xion got up and smiled as he told kako to look around. kako smiled and danced on the ice as she did her outfit changed into a beautiful blue sparkling dress. Then her crown showed. Xion and the rest bowed to her. Kako giggles as she walked back she was tired so she told them it was time to sleep. they needed to be at the next town soon. They all listened and headed out towards the camp site to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

crystalanian queen .  
May 21, 2013 at 4:42pm

CHAPTER 7: THE NIGHT. THE SUN. THE DANGER

In the next town MonxaVille,There lived an outcast to the world. She was a beautiful young girl,she was part vampire,part since she was born everyone stayed distant from her and her family. As years went by she grew up alone as her parents died when she was 6 years old. When she would go to town to shop for food everyone would run away. Until one day a young woman with orange hair approached her.

hey lady, why are you alone where is everyone? the orange hair girl inquired

The outcast purple hair flew in the wind as she turned around looked bewilderingly at the orange hair girl .

I am part vampire and part human,So everyone consider me a monster. she frowned.

The orange haired girl smiled and put her hand out towards her.

hi im Asliana, I am from the fallisorn town. I came to look for my princess. Also I have a sister im looking for we got separated at birth her name is Kilana. She is also part vampire and part human like you.

The outcast turned embarrassingly bright red and spoke softly.

my name is Kilana. Why are you looking for a princess ?. They wouldn t be walking around you know they got duties to attended to. That is weird that you have a sister with the same thing as me. But I cant be her.

Asliana pulled out half of a picture it showed her as a baby but it was torn in half. Kilana nerivously pulled out her picture and the two pitcures fitted together as a last piece of a jigsaw puzzle. They both looked surprised and smiled. So many years have passed and Asliana brought back Kilana s memories of the that was so long ago.

As kako and the others arrive at the town, It was busy. So busy no one had time to stop and look at kako and the others. Meanwhile Asliana and Kilana felt the familiar presence and set out to town to look. Kako and the boys were standing in the middle of town, As asliana was about to talk. She ran and hugged kako while smiling.

hi princess kako, I am Asliana from the sun clan and behind me is Kilana she is from the night clan. We are sisters separated by birth and she is part vampire and human. We have been waiting to meet you.

Kako was shocked and handed them both their crystals Asliana the orange crystal and Kilana the purple. Then kako spoke.

well this next to me in the dark blue is xion from the wind clan. Then the two next to him is hou and jou from the earth clan. I am princess kako as you know the crystalian princess.

As Kako walks away slowly looking at the town. she forgot everybody was behind her talking. She felt a weird aura around her and it was controlling her mind. She walked into this dark alleyway where there was five young looking men standing their smiling.

hey boss, this girl looks like a good one. One guy with black hair said.

yes and her blood smells delicious. I can t wait till we bite into her. said the other men.

The boss walked forward and held kako s shoulders. Kako then snapped out of it as the guy put his lips to her neck. He bared his fangs and spoke.

it won t hurt that much my dear. He said

Kako s eyes turned completely black showing the fear inside of her. She didn t know what they were but their eyes were black as black can be. their skins were pale tried to squirm but it was to no avail. She finally able to scream out as he put his cold purple lips to her white skin neck. The gang heard kako s screams and ran into the alleyway. They saw a group of pale men and kako being held by the biggest one with his lips on her neck. Xion charges for them but Kilana stops him.

these are my people, I ll deal with them! Kilana says

Kilana walked up gracefully and touched the boss s shoulder and released his grasp from kako. She lightly pulled kako behind her as she held her crystal and transformed. Her transformation was had a beautiful purple light that filled the dark alleyways and make the guys hiss. As the light dimmed down her long purple dress had little black bats on them and her eyes turned red. she spoke in an angered manner as she held kako close.

you see this woman here,She is my princess. You foul monsters keep your hands off or be prepare to die.

The one man jumped in front of the boss and went straight at Kilana. Kako whimpered as Kilana sent a dark ball of energy towards him. The guy screamed in pain as the glow from the ball receded he was gone. Kako s jaw dropped as she just witnessed the power of the night clan. She wondered if Asliana was as powerful in the sun clan and just as kako thought it she felt a hot aura behind her. Asliana yelled.

sun burst sparkle.

The ball whiched looked like the sun with sparkles hit the second guy and burst into millions of sparkles and dust. When the smoke dissipated nothing but a pile of ashes hit the floor. Kako turns around and see Asliana with a long orange dress . One look and you felt the ray of the sun. Kilana yelped in pain until she transformed back. As the others gathered around them and did the same Xion ran to kako and held her close.

kako are you alright? Don t ever do that again! everyone spoke

Kako started to feel a little dizzy and scollapsed into xion s arm which made him blush. While kako was still passed out they carried her to Asliana and Kilana s home. The house looked like a manor. As they got inside there was a purple side and an orange side. It had little decorations of suns and bats. Everyone had their mouths opened in wonderment. Kilana brought kako and xion to a room adjacent as Asliana brought the two boys to a another room. Xion gently place kako on the black and purple bed, As he looked at her it reminded him of sleeping then giggled then he walks out to go talk to Kilana. He knocks on her door as kilana welcomes him in. Three hours pass and kako awakes in the bed. She opened her eyes and saw a dark purple room with fake bats everywhere. Kako arose from the bed and opened the door as she walked into the hallway as she does she hears xion s voice in the room across from hers. She happily went to the door but suddenly hearing a woman s voice to.

so xion , are you seeing anyone? Do you like someone? questioned Kilana

Kako put her eye to the door and watched while listening .

I am not seeing anyone. Though there is this one girl I like but I only just met her. my heart won t stop beating every time she is around. replied xion.

Kilana leaned closer and put her head on his lap. Kako turned beat red but continued to watch.

so xion can I say that I like you, you are cute. Want to date? I mean your single so can we? Kilana giggled

I can t I m sorry. I have feelings for someone and if I can t have her I don t want anyone. Ever since I laid my eyes on her it s like true love. I know she has someone to love but I don t care I love her and will always be there to protect her. xion said with such pride.

Kako backed away and cried. She knew he meant her. She didn t want to choose between him and issac. As kako was away from the door Kilana leaned forward and kissed him deeply and held onto him knocking him on the bed with her on top of him. Kako goes to look and sees that she quickly moved away from the door crying she goes into her room and packs what she needed and snuck out the window into town. Xion pushes Kilana off.

Kilana seriously why did you do that? he spoke angrily and stormed out.

Kilana cried as xion left he went to go into the room he was placed when he suddenly felt werid. He quickly opened the door and saw kako was missing. He ran down the stairs and out the door. Asliana and the others went to Kilana. Kilana told them let xion handle it she explained why. They all agreed. Kako was walking down the lonely empty road with the rain pouring down on her. She held the small bag of the remaining crystals and some change. She got to this beautiful shaped had a godess with a heart in her hands. She sat there and looked at the sky.

what am I to do. It is true I like is the second guy I like. But then I like issac. Him and me been togther for awhile But I feel stronger for xion more then I do with issac. It is like me and xion were destined to be togther. Why is this so hard..If I let issac go it might make him stay in queen liona s side for good. But if I don t xion will be hurt and probably go for Kilana.

Suddenly she heard patted footsteps hitting the wet ground she to see where they are coming from. She saw under the street light was a black figure of a man From what she could His dark hair wet and dripping with water and his tan color skin dripping with she hears a familiar voice it sounded like he was in pain and crying.

kako, kako where are you! Please is that you by the fountain? Answer me!

Recognizing xion s voice she disguised her voice as she didn t want xion to know it was her Kako

um sir ,there is no one by that name here. I am on my way to my house hope you find her. kako with her voice disguised as an older lady

Xion then hit s the ground and countines to do it with his hands. Kako runs off towards the ocean. She laid on the sand staring into the rainy sky. Suddenly her crystal lights up and this bright red light appeared out of the sky with Zetereo, issac, and van appeared. Kako got up and tried to run away but Zetereo was too fast for her. He pinned her down as issac and van came closer. Kako screamed.

issac, it s me kako. I have something to tell you love you I always loved you but there is someone who I started to have feelings for. But no matter what your still the one I love Please come back to me. Van, I liked you too. But issac came and asked me first but there is someone out there for you Please come back. Come on.!You know I would never betray you guys. You two were my bestest friends. Snap out of it.! kako screamed as her crystal transformed her into her princess form.

She froze Zetereo s arm and she quickly called up her grandfather. Issac and van went to attack her so she froze them. Donavon appeared and nodded while taking issac and van into the black hole.

don t worry I ll return them to normal. You conctrate on the demon. Donavon spoke as he disappeared with issac and van in tow.

Kako smiled and walked towards Zetereo. She then summoned a wand pretending to be stuck zetereo waited till she got close then he grabbed her. kako fell hard and her crystal gave out a s.o.s. for only her servants to see. Xion who was close by saw it and rushed towards the ocean. As he reaches the edge of the sees Zetereo on kako. He screams and flys towards Zetereo at full speed making him knocking into the ocean. Kako got up and walked away from xion . He was glowing with anger. So she sat on the ledge and watched the gruesome fight.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: The Troubled Heart

At the zenva residence, Donavon and kako s friends were all together sitting on the beautiful red couch in the living room.

Okay I have a annoncement to make we have a new member to the family. I want all of you to be nice to has been through a lot she is kako s little buddy. Donavon spoke cheerfully.

Everyone was excited and could not wait to see the new member. Issac especially wanted to see it because it was kako s friend. As they waited, Chiiva came in and smiled brightly.

Here she comes the beautiful little thing. Chiiva spoke happily

Coming in from the door way was a little girl with beautiful blue hair and the cutest shade of purple eyes. She walked towards Donavon and smiled as she saw new people that she got to meet today. Her little blue and black dress showed her smile even more brightly. She then spoke.

Hello, I am fifi. Princess Kako took me in cause of the trouble I had. So I am happy to be here to meet new friends. fifi spoke with the cutest voice.

The girls all squealed as the boys smiled. Ian walked up to the little girl and put his hands out as if he was going to hug her.

Hi fifi, I am Ian. I live here at the dojo and I help Donavon teach the kids to do karate and stuff. Hope to become good friends okay. he spoke as he gave her a hug.

Next, the girls walked up to her and played with her beautiful hair. Then the boys came in besides them.

Hi fifi I m Serena and next to me is irna. We are kako s best friends.

Hi fifi, I am kako s bf Issac and this is my brother van. Hope to be good friends.

Fifi got up and walked away from Issac. Everyone laughed then she spoke.

You can t be her bf because sir xion is. He was the one who took me with him and kako. I don t believe that you are her bf. fifi said with anger.

Issac just brushed it off and walked out trying to call up kako. However, she did not answer. Van walks in and looks at Issac then walks out back to Donavon. Meanwhile kako and the gang was walking towards the next town they only needed two more red and silver crystals were still left to find. Kako was making everyone s lives like hell. Asliana then pulled kako aside while the rest was still looked mad

Okay princess, what is the matter. You have been mean all day. You can tell me what is wrong you know. I don t like to see you like this. Asliana spoke

Well. I love my best friend at home but recently I have been feeling for xion and I do not know what to do. Xion and I just met but something tells me that he and I are destined to be together. My mom was a princess doing the same as what I am doing now. In addition, my father was the wind knight that served her. Therefore, I think it runs in in my blood. It is hurting me because I love them both. Kako spoke sadly.

Asliana was in shock but then spoke.

Well I know xion likes you but he also doesn t want you to know because it would ruin your relationship with Issac. Therefore, he is backing off. He has asked Kilana out on a date. Therefore, when we are resting in the next town those two will be on a date. Listen princess you have to decide now. Before it is too late. It is either Issac or xion. If you choose Issac, you do not have to worry for xion because he will have Kilana. However, if you choose xion Issac will be alone and hurt. Just do what your heart tells you. I am with you all the way okay. Asliana smiled as she walked back to the group.

Kako puts her head down and cries. She then quickly wipes them away and goes where the group is. They were almost to marshal village. Kako ran up ahead to suddenly bump into a hurt young lady. The woman had tears and fear in her eyes. Kako walked up to her. She had beautiful blonde hair and b eautiful emerald green eyes like xion s eyes. The group came up behind her.

Are you alight that wound looks like it hurts? questioned kako.

The woman looked and frowned.

Yes miss it does. A big monster that came out of the water is attacking my village. I have never seen a real life one until today. Please help me go back and help us save our village we need more people. the young woman spoke.

Kako and the gang picked up the woman and headed to the village. As they got close, they could hear all the people screaming. Suddenly they see a guy with fire red hair. He was attacking the monster with spears and stuff. Kako questioned the woman.

Who is that miss. What is he doing? He is crazy to attack that thing alone. kako spoke.

The man heard her and walked towards her. He had the darkest red eyes and hair. It looked like he was on fire.

Why it is so kind of you to worry when you don t know me. You are very beautiful by the way. the man spoke.

Kako blushes as the others just walks up to him and tells him to move away. Kako and the others just transforms and they start to head to the monster until kako saw the red crystal light up. She quickly looked at the guy. As it goes to him. The guy had fire surround him as he transforms bursting out like a maniac.

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I am back people. The fire knight is re-born be prepared to die you fowl beast. the man spoke crazily.

Kako and the others smiled as they all attacked the monster. The monster popped out of the lake and attacked them. Everyone dodged it but kako. The tail of the monster dragged her down into the water everyone screamed but the guy. He started throwing fireballs at the monster making it grip kako tighter. Xion smacked the guy.

What the hell is wrong with you? That is our princess down there are you trying to kill her? xion spoke angrily

The man smiled as the monster lifted its tail up and threw kako into the guys arms.

Now Mr. serious you can kill It. the man said while un-transforming and carrying kako to his house.

Everyone defeated the monster and went into the man s house. They saw kako lying in the bed asleep. They all sighed happily until they saw the man again.

Who are you? Xion questioned.

The man smiled and spoke.

I am kanjii, from the fire clan. The last hope for that clan. I also love this princess. kanjii spoke

Xion and the others got mad at his way of talking but answer politely.

I am sir xion I am the last from the wind clan. Xion spoke in a rude manner.

I am hou and next to me is jou, we are from the earth clan and we are the last. Nice to meet you sir kanjii,

We are Kilana and Asliana, I am Asliana from the sun clan and Kilana from the night clan. Nice to meet you.

The man smiled as he waved them his hand and headed towards kako and kissed her. As he kisses her, she awakes and thinks it Is Issac.

Issac ? kako spoke sleepish.

Everyone laughed as kanjii turned red. Xion smiled as she looked at him. Then he and Kilana left the room. Then is snapped into kako s brain that the two were going on a date and she still did not decide whom she wanted. Therefore, she got up to go call Issac. Kanjii jumped into kako s lap.

Hi sexy princess kako, I am kanjii from the fire clan. It is nice to meet you. Can I be your lover? kanjii spoke in such a hurry.

Kako looked at him and replied coldly.

Hello sir kanjii. I am princess kako. In addition, you may only call me princess kako. I don t like your tone with me and no you may not I have two I love. kako spoke.

Everyone watched as she stormed out with her cell phone dialing Isaac s number. The phone rang three times until someone picked it up.

Hello? A familiar voice spoke.

Hi is issac there? It is me kako. kako spoke worried.

Kako! Hi, it I van. Okay hold on I will give it to issac. van cheerfully said.

As van was handing Issac the phone kako s heart skipped a beat. She was scared to ask him a question but she had to decide whom she loves the most. She though if she asked a question and the one with the best answer she will choose.

Hello kako how are you? I miss you so much and I met your little friend fifi. She told me that you and xion are boyfriend and girlfriend and it hurt me so much. Issac spoke

Hey issac I miss you too. Oh, she did what a silly girl. I am thinking when this is all over I will make her my daughter. Anyway, I have called to ask you a serious question. It needs to be answered truthfully okay? If I was injured and had only an hour to live what would you do? Kako spoke

Aw that is cute and uh what would I do? I um would take you to a hospital and see if they would help if not I would spend my last hour with you making you feel happy and giving you all my love that I have. Then I would break every hospital for not helping you when you needed it. Kako why are you asking this? Are you all right? You are not dying are you? Issac spoke worriedly

No I am fine that is all Issac thank you. That is all I needed to know. I have to get some sleep now. kako said as she hung up the phone.

Kako got dressed and ran out to find xion and Kilana to ask xion her question before the day was over. By the end of the day, Kilana and xion will become boyfriend and girlfriend so she was in a hurry to find them. Kako ran past all the stores until she saw xion looking so hot in a tuxedo sitting at the table with Kilana. Kilana wore a beautiful black dress that made her look like a model. Kako walks in the restaurant dressed in her beautiful blue dress. She caught a lot of attention. As she got to xion and Kilana s table. She tapped xion s shoulder.

Hey Kilana, xion. Xion I need to talk to you real quick please. kako spoke in pants.

Yeah sure. Kilana I will be right back. xion spoke as he followed kako.

Xion I have a serious question to ask you. Please answer truthfully. If I was injured very bad and only had an hour to live what would you do? Kako spoke

Xion looked at kako in a worried manner and spoke.

Kako, if you only had an hour to live I would offer my life and trade it with yours so you may live. I would die in your place even though I would die. I want you to live. I love you to much to watch you die. Why the question kako you are scaring me. Is it because I am dating Kilana that you are going to do something crazy. Xion spoke worried.

No xion I am alright it is just a question I needed to know. I am asking that is all. Go back and have your fun I will see you when you get home. she smiles as she runs by and cries

Xion sees that she is crying but walks back to Kilana. As kako got home. Asliana runs to the door and pulls her to her room.

So did you choose? What did Issac and xion say? questioned Asliana.

Kako cries as she hears both of there names.

Issac said he would take me to hospitals if they can t help he would stay by my side till I died. Then he would give me everything I wanted then after I die he would wreck havoc on the hospitals. Xion on the other hand said he would give his own life for mine so I would not die. It is hard but xion has the best answer but Kilana looked happy I do not want to hurt her you know. This is hard for me. kako cries

As kako was, crying Asliana covered her mouth with her hand as xion came behind kako and held her tight. Kako jumped and cried more but did not move.

Kako, don t pressure yourself. I love you. I do. Nevertheless, if it is killing you to choose I will stay with Kilana. Therefore, you and Issac can be together. I hate to see you like this. xion said with a warm tone.

Kako pushes xion away and as she runs out of the room.

You think I would be happy like that. kako cries.

Kako runs out of the house as xion tries to run after her. Everyone sat there with a blank look and took kako s cell calling her grandfather to get Issac and bring him to kanji s house. Donavon arrived with Issac and van in tow and the group talked not mentioning kako and xion. Asliana looked at Issac and suddenly fell in love with him. He was so hot to her. Kilana looks at van and smiles as she and him talk. As the group was talking xion was chasing kako down the streets until kako got to the lake where the monster was that they fought. She walked into the water and kept going xion was screaming as he transformed and blew kako away from the water he lifted her into the sky and he caught her.

Kako, look at Me. xion spoke

Kako looks at him and he deeply kissed her. Kako s body shook and filled with happiness. She kissed him back and smiles as he pulled away. He and her went back down and they walked home. Kako forgot why she was just crying and kept remembering xion s kiss her first kiss. As they reached, the house xion hears Isaac s voice and gets mad. He runs in front of kako and made her wait as he stormed in and went into the other room where everyone was kako stood outside and watched.

What the hell is wrong with you? You know kako is suffering and you sit here and flirt with Asliana. Asliana you know kako and Issac loved each other why would you do that? In addition, Issac I thought you loved kako dearly but you go and do this. God I hate you. xion spoke in anger.

Kako saw and heard so she runs inside and looks at Issac crying.

I knew you never truly liked me Issac. And Asliana no wonder you were pushing me to date xion. kako spoke.

Hey slut. I know you and xion are together I knew it ever since the school. Do not play dumb with me. Therefore, I thought hell to it. So stop your crying. Issac said to kako.

Van got up and hit Issac.

Kako. I wanted to tell you that he was only dating you and being nice to you because you were the popular girl and he thought if I date her. I will be popular and he did. Now that you gone away and became a princess he started to say mean things. It is as if he stopped truly loving you. I am sorry kako. He and Asliana had been dating secretly for an awhile now. She visited our town a long time ago and her and Issac been dating until one day she left and never returned. That s when you came along and he went for you. van spoke sadly

Asliana cried and Issac laughed. As xion was starting to get pissed, kako stood there and transformed.

Issac leave with grandfather and van now. I do not ever want to see you ever. Next time I see you I will kill you. Asliana. I do not want to see your face either. Therefore, do me a favor and take a break go with him. I will call you when we get to Queen Liona s lair. Or when we need you. kako spoke coldly

Issac laughed more but Asliana, grandfather and van were getting ready to leave. Kako shot a crystal arrow into his shoulder.

Out I said. The next one will kill you. kako spoke.

Issac got up, ran towards Donavon and the others, and left. After the group left kako fell to the floor crying.

How am I so blind to not realize he never really liked me. I knew something was wrong when he said to stay with them. Asliana I kind of knew that she liked Issac because she would always talk about him. However, to find out now. After I have been struggling between xion and him. I want to set out to the next town tomorrow without Asliana. kako spoke as she went into her room.

Xion went to follow but Kilana stopped him.

Xion we all have to talk to you. Kilana spoke.

Hou, jou, kanjii and Kilana sat there and talked to xion.

Issac really is in love with kako, but we knew she would pick you. Even Issac knew it. Hou said

It was hard to get Asliana to do this but she did and now I feel bad. jou said sadly

We also had van play into it. I feel bad that kid is very sweet and we made him hurt the one he used to love. I don t care about issac he was a punk towards Me. spoke kanjii

We asked Asliana and Issac to love each other and for Issac to pretend he never loved her. It was hard to make him stop crying but Asliana helped him. Now Asliana is upset for something we planned. She got the punishment. I hate myself for doing this. But Asliana said it was for the best. Kilana spoke crying.

Xion looked at them in sadness and walked away to kako. Kako was in the room crying. Xion knocked on the door and walked in.

Kako? xion called out

Kako got up and looked at xion. Then she ran into his arms and cried more. Xion held her and sat her down to tell her the bad news.

Alright kako. I have something to tell you that I just was told. Issac was just lying for what he said in there. It was a plan to make him stop loving you. Kilana and the others are victims too. Asliana said she knew you would pick me so she had Issac say those things to make it easier for you to be with me without any regrets. Everyone feels bad now. Moreover, I bet you do too. I am so sorry kako. xion spoke

They did what! I hate them I hate them. They should not be meddling in my affairs. I could have chosen Issac and not you no one knows. Ugh. I want to be alone xion. Please leave. Goodnight. kako spoke as she lay down.

Xion left and went by the was so furious at them that she decided to leave alone. Kako grabbed her and the silver crystal, jumped out the window, and was walking to the next town. Xion went into the room where everyone was.

Hey everyone she is pissed at you. She went to sleep now so it is best we get some rest and tomorrow you guys apologize. xion spoke as he went into a room and went to sleep.

Everyone went to sleep without knowing kako was missing. Kako was on the outskirts of the next town. She could see the snowy mountains. She headed down the path and transformed into her princess form and headed in. the town was empty looked as if everyone was inside. There was snow everywhere and chimneys letting out gray smoke. You can smell the burning wood and food as she walked down the street. She found an inn and checked in.

Um hello is anyone here? Kako yelled out

A beautiful young woman came out.

Oh hi I haven t seen you around are you a traveler? the woman asked.

Kako nodded. The woman smiles.

What is your name I ll give you a room. It will be $124.00. the woman replied.

I am princess kako zenva. kako says happily.

The woman bows and gives kako a royal suite. It was huge it had three bathrooms and bedrooms .the woman leaves but then comes back.

By the way princess I am landlady mana. I live in the office so if you need anything do not hesitate to ask me. Have a nice night princess. mana spoke as she walks out.

Kako walks to the bed and passes out. Meanwhile back in woodline queen liona calls forth for another minion to attack the princess.

Who here is willing to risk their lives to kill the princess? Queen Liona spoke loudly.

Two beautiful looking girls and a boy walked up. One had red hair and one had pink. The boy had beautiful blonde hair with red eyes. The girl s eyes had the most beautiful color orange shade to it. In addition, they had a blue tattoo on their left eyes.

Hello queen liona, we are the elemental siblings. I am the eldest. I am giri. The other girl next to me is kira and the boy is avane. We will hunt the princess down. I know where she is. We will return with her. giri spoke.

Queen liona smiled at the elemental siblings were fully prepared and already on the hunt. She had a good feeling about them. Back at kanjii s house everyone gets up and is ready to eat.

Morning everyone xion screamed up the hall as he puts plates of food onto the table waiting for everyone to come down.

Everyone but kako ran down the steps and into the kitchen to feast on morning food. They looked around and did not see kako.

Hey where is kako? Spoke Kilana.

Xion pulled off his apron and went upstairs knocking on kako s door. It was locked so he thought that she was sleeping. Therefore, he returned downstairs and told everyone. Three hours go by and still no kako. Therefore, xion went back up and broke down the door. As the door hit s the floor, he sees an empty bed and a note. He goes and picks it up. He then runs down stairs screaming for everyone. They all gathered into the kitchen and listened to xion.

I found a note from kako in her room. It states dear servants do not come looking for me. I have left and will continue on my own. To the ones that interfered with my love affairs I am very mad. In addition, to xion and whoever did not I am sorry. If you are reading this, I may be already gone. Therefore, I will miss you all. Goodbye, xion lets out a tear as so does everyone. They all got ready and left on a journey to find the princess.

.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: Kako s Mistake

Kako wakes up, walks down the stairs with her stuff, paid the rent, and left heading towards the mountains. As she walks she sees two girls and a boy sitting there crying. Kako walks to them.

Are you alright? kako spoke

The three spoke and kako smiled.

No miss we are not our family left us behind, spoke the oldest.

Kako looks down and holds out her hand.

Well I am going past the mountains. Therefore, if you want I will take you along. Btw I am princess kako. What are your names? Kako spoke.

The oldest stood up and the other too did too.

I am giri the one with pink is kira and the boy is akane, we are pleased to meet you princess. Why aren t there any soldiers with you? You could get hurt. spoke giri.

Kako laughed

I have powers. I am fine on my own. Shall we go now?

Kako and the three kids walked together. As they slowly advanced to the mountain. They see a cottage. Kako points it out and they go to it. It was empty so kako opened the door and walked in. the four of them rested in the cottage. Akane sat next to kako and talked while the other two were getting ready to take kako to queen liona.

Hello princess I am akane. Why were you alone? akane spoke

Kako smiled a little and cries.

I left because my servants were meddling in my love affair and made the one I love go with someone else. The thing was I loved two of them and the one I really loved but they made him date someone else and now I have the one I like with me. Therefore, I ran away. I rather do this alone and fight evil then have them by me. I care for them all of them. I rather give my life up for them to be safe. Well akane where is your family at? Kako spoke.

Akane blushes at kako and then looks down.

I don t know I was told they were gone. I was taken in by someone and raised. She told me I was left to die. I find that hard to believe but it is true. Um I am going to see what my sisters are doing. akane ran into the back.

The girls smiled as they saw him and handed him his weapon. They all walk out. Kako looks and starts to shake.

What is this? Do you hear something dangerous? I will get it. kako spoke nervously.

Suddenly giri sends wires toward kako, they tie her up, kira sits on her as the wires dig deep into kako s skin making her grabs kako, and they go through a black hole. Kako passes out. Meanwhile the gang is on the search for kako. They get to rilona villa where kako was. They see an inn and immediately went in it. There they saw a woman and questioned her.

Excuse me miss, has a princess came by? xion spoke.

The property owner smiled.

Yes. She has just left. She picked up strangers along the way and left town. And call me mana.

Xion and the others got even more worried now. They rushed out, saw the footprints, and followed them. They get to the woods where a young man who had silver gray hair and was wearing leather clothing was sitting holding the silver crystal. The gang ran to him.

Um sir where did you get that? xion spoke

The man looked at xion madly and did not speak.

Hey he is talking to you, replied hou

Suddenly the man transformed and knocked all the servants down. The gang fell into the snow and was held down. They all got scared.

How stupid are you people to let the princess go on alone. She is now at queen liona s lair fighting for her life and it is your entire guys fault. You are lucky I found the crystal. Without me, you guys cannot fight her. Does the princess have any family who knows how to travel to crystalia fast. the man spoke with anger.

Yeah. She has her grandfather. The old king Donavon. It is in her cell phone. If you let me go I can call him. jou spoke scared.

The man let him loose along with the others as jou made the call. Donavon appeared out of a black hole and took the servants back to the house where all of kako s friends were. Asliana ran out and hugged Kilana s friends were looking and could not find kako.

Where is kako guys? Serena spoke.

The gang looked down. This made all her friends cry as Issac came down the steps.

Well. She ran away last night and got taken in by the evil queen. We didn t know she ran away. spoke hou and jou.

Serena and irna slapped hou and jou.

How could you Serena and irna spoke.

Issac came down the stairs, tackled xion to the ground, and started to throw punches.

You stupid servant. No good piece of crap. Issac spoke.

Ian came running in the room and held down Issac. Van came running in after and held Issac down too. Then the man spoke.

If you are all down I would like to go and get my princess back before it is too late. spoke the man,

Donavon walked over and bowed.

My apologies sir. However, we cannot leave until tomorrow. So please try and calm down. Donavon spoke

The man was even more pissed and screamed.

Wait till tomorrow do you not care about your granddaughter. spoke the man.

Donavon punched the man and everyone jumped.

Don t you dare say I don t care about my granddaughter she is all that I have left. What is your name anyway? You can be rude to everyone but don t you dare do it to me. Donavon said as he walked out.

Stupid old man. I am Yoshima from the snow clan. Yoshima spoke.

Everyone sat around and chatted waiting for tomorrow. Back at woodline, kako wakes up. She sees a cave and tries to move but there was a chain on her. She started to panic. Suddenly her crystal lights up and she hears the conversation xion and the others are having.

So xion did you and kako have fun? Issac spoke.

No, she was mad at Asliana and then she just left. I want to go now and save her but we have to wait until Donavon is ready and have to wait until Yoshima wakes up. That grumpy white hair brat. xion spoke.

Suddenly a mean voice came in.

What did you just call me punk? Yoshima spoke.

Kako was happy that they found the last one now all they needed was to rescue her. She thought since she can hear them maybe they will hear her.

Hey guys, it is me answer. she spoke crying.

The boys hear kako s cry and held their crystals.

Kako, kako is that you really? xion spoke.

Donavon came running in and traced it. He pinpointed where kako was and sent the servants to crystalia. Kako heard a noise from within the cave and cried. Suddenly the shadow figure was coming she shut her eyes and heard a familiar voice.

Hey princess. Are you alright? akane spoke.

Kako re-opened her eyes and saw akane.

You guys fooled me. Why? kako spoke crying.

Akane cried

I didn t want to. Liona took me from my mother a long time ago and she has made me fight for her but I do not want to. Do you have any power to move? akane spoke.

Kako nodded yes and akane set her free. Kako took his hand and ran out of the cave with him. They got outside and she sees crystalia broken palace. Therefore, she runs with akane there and hides.

Princess why save me? I am not worth it. I am not a servant I am just a mere citizen of crystalia. akane spoke.

Shut up. You are worth it. You are a citizen in my palace therefore, I will save you. You are a human you have the right to live. If you are nice like you say. kako spoke.

Suddenly the sky was filled with rainbow colors and a car came through. Kako smiles as she sees it. Her crystal lights up so they know where she is. Suddenly akane fell screaming. Kako turns around and there was queen liona.

Now now where do you think you are going. queen liona spoke as giri and kira came out.

Kako ran as she transformed. She attacked queen liona and it just repelled. The car landed near kako. They grabbed her and left towards Donavon. As they got to the dojo kako was crying for she left akane behind. Donavon came running out and hugged kako. Kako goes straight into her room and shuts the door. Xion goes after her but Issac beat him to it. Issac knocks on the door and walks in. he sees kako lying on the bed crying he goes and holds her.

Xion go away please. I want to be alone. kako spoke.

Issac got mad and held her tighter.

I am not xion kako. You must really care for him. Issac spoke.

Kako turns around and Issac kisses her. She slaps him.

Get out. I want nothing to do with you right now. You have Asliana. So stay with her. kako spoke with a fury.

Issac left and told everyone. They laughed but xion was mad. Then everyone one by one went to kako s room.

Knock, knock guess who? Serena spoke.

Kako laughed

Serena. Silly as always what is up hasn t seen you in forever. kako laughed.

Guess who I am dating. Serena giggles

Um. Let us see you had a crush on Ian. So Ian? kako spoke.

Damn, you know me too well. Ian you can come in now she already knew. Serena said.

Ian walks in. kako could barely recognize him.

Hey there kako. Long time no see. I see you have gained some weight. I told you lay off the sweets. Ian laughed.

Kako pouted and pushes him. You may need your eyes checked tubby. You have gotten fat. kako laughed.

The three of them talked for hours. Then it was the others turn.

Hou and jou walked in with irna.

Hey kako, guess who is dating irna. hou and jou said

Irna laughed and waited.

Um. Let us see. Jou? kako answered

No way. It is hou. irna spoke.

Kako laughed and dismissed them. She talked to Kilana and the rest leaving xion out. She laid in her bed crying as soon as everyone left. Xion snuck in, climbed in, and held her. Kako recognized the scent and let him do it.

I am sorry xion. I truly am. I do not know why I did it. I was just so mad. I wanted out. I didn t care how. kako whined.

Xion held her and kissed her.

Kako, I don t care right now I am just glad to have you in my arms again. I am sorry with what happened with Issac. I truly am. If I could, I would take Kilana just for you. I hate to see you sad. I know you have loved Issac more than me. Now you are stuck with me. I am sorry. I wish I could turn back time for you. xion spoke.

Kako got up, looked in his eyes, and kissed him.

I couldn t have chosen the better man. kako smiled.

They slept together and made love for tomorrow might be there last night to be alive.

.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: THE LAST BATTLE

The next morning everyone got up and said there goodbyes as they set off for crystalia. They got into the car as kako and the others transformed and yelled out.

Goddess of ice, Shiva, grants us our powers and safe passage to crystalia. they all shouted.

As they were leaving, fifi came running out waving goodbye. Kako smiled and waved. Their crystals light up the sky and poof they were gone. As they got to crystalia. Darkness filled the air. It was almost time before liona would send it to destroy this world and the human world. Once they landed a herd of dark minions attacked. Kilana and Asliana stayed behind to fight as the others went on. As they were getting closer, giri and kira were sitting there ready to kill. Yoshima and kanjii left to fight them as the rest went on. Finally they get to the throne and there sitting was Queen Liona. Kako was nervous as she spoke.

So you have come. Good let s go princess. queen liona spoke as she attacked.

A huge ball of darkness came flying towards kako. As hou and jou blocked it. Queen Liona forgot she still had three servants to deal with. Therefore, she conjured up a big monster for the three of them to fight. Xion stayed as hou and jou had it chasing after them.

Ah that thing is fucking huge. What you feeding it? An elephant. hou yelled as he ran.

Hou made everyone but liona laugh. Liona again sent a ball of darkness towards kako and it hits her and xion. Knocking them both to the ground. Xion on top of her blocked all the attacks liona sent.

Xion get off. You ll die if you keep blocking them. kako said

Xion smiled and stayed where he was.

As I said I would die for you to live. xion said as he got up.

He put a strong wind barrier so that she could not move and so that queen liona would not hurt her.

Let s go you darkness scum. xion screamed as he attack.

Queen Liona and xion fought for hours. No sign from the other servants, which worried kako. Xion was on the brink of screams and yells as she tries to get out. However, it did not work. Suddenly queen liona throws xion into the barrier making it break and setting her free. Kako held onto xion.

Kako run she is too strong for you. Please. xion spoke weakly.

Kako shook her head no and stood up.

Xion I will not chicken out. I am princess kako zenva and I will defeat the evil queen and save our world along with the human world. Ice shards of death. kako yells.

Shards of ice went flying towards liona making her lose her balance. Liona sent another ball of darkness but with a shard of kako s ice in it. Kako does not see it and is hit right in her left shoulder. Kako yelps in pain but continues fighting. The battle went on for hours and hours both liona and kako was getting tired. Liona then thought up an idea to make kako weak.

Hey princess where are you servants. Oh, wait that right I have them. Here you go. queen liona spoke.

She waved her hand and out of a hole came the servants all dead every single one. Kako cries as their crystals all go into hers. She then looks at xion lying there breathless as his crystal goes into hers. Rainbow colored lights filled the air around her killing all the dark minions and setting akane out of the castle. The light was destroying Woodline and queen liona s powers were weaking. Kako was transformed into a beautiful queen dress and crown and her voice colder then it was before. She attacked queen liona and killed her for the last time. Then kako heard the goddess of Shiva s voice.

Dear princess, you have now become the queen of crystalia. You may have one wish only. Choose wisely for you will not get another chance. Shiva spoke as she appeared in front of kako.

Shiva had long beautiful blonde hair with everything blue but her pale skin. Kako was blushing at the beauty of her.

I wish for all my servants to be alive again. kako replied.

Your wish is granted. Goodbye queen kako. Take care. Shiva spoke as she disappeared. Kako looked at queen liona as she was slowly fading away. Xion and the others got up and held kako laughing and crying. Xion kissed kako. Suddenly liona let out a scream and grabbed xion.

Princess you have destroyed me. Therefore, I shall take what is precious to you. Kako went to go after liona but she faded away into thin air. Kako cries as she sees xion now slowly fading away.

Kako don t cry I will find a way to come back to you. Please wait for me. Servants please watch over kako while I am gone. I love you kako. xion spoke as his whole body faded completely

Kako screamed and cried as the servants were taking her out and put her into the car to return to the human world. Kako fought and fought to get out but they had her tied down. As they reached Donavon everyone was hiding for the surprise party. As the servants walked in with kako in tow. They scream congratulation. Then they saw kako s face. Her face was red as an apple. Everyone froze as they saw the servants all cut up and kako. They took their time cleaning and bandaging and realize xion was missing.

Hey where is xion guys? replied Serena.

Kako started to cry as the servants looked brought us back to life and lost xion to liona. As she was fading, she took xion with her. Everyone was upset. Kako got up and talked.

It is okay he promised to come back to me. I will wait for him. she smiled

Six months past and kako realized she was pregnant with xion s baby. She would go to crystalia every week when she could to see if he was there. However, he was not she cried night and day waiting for the day he returns. After the ninth month the baby was born. It was a girl. She could feel like xion was there she smiled and cried. She named her Soya alliahan. She had xion s eyes. However, everything else looks like kako. Kako smiles at the baby and told her.

You will see your daddy soon. Once he returns. said kako.

The baby giggles and smiles which made kako happy

I also have a surprise for you. She got Donavon to call in fifi. fifi walks in and smiles.

yes princess ? fifi questioned.

I am going to be your mother from now on and this is your little sister Soya. Be nice to her okay. kako said.

Fifi smiles and hugs her new mother and sister. All that was left was finding xion and being a complete family.

.


	11. preview of second book

preview of the next book: return of the wind knight .  
September 4, 2013 at 9:24pm

CHAPTER 1: Family Issues

Three years have pasted since xion had been gone. The servants have been trying to locate him but no clues as to where. Kako has been so upset that she is raising two kids on her own. Kako decided to go out with the kids to the park for the day.

alright, Soya and fifi are you ready to go kako said.

yes! they both screamed.

Kako walks to the park with her two girls and sees someone who looked familiar. She got closer and saw it was Chiiva. It has been three years since she last saw her. Chiiva now looked like a old woman and so did her grandfather. She holds the girls hands and takes them to them.

Chiiva, hey. kako said

Chiiva looks and sees kako. She smiles and then sees the two babies.

oh is this fifi and Soya. Man they have gotten big what have you been feeding them. Chiiva said.

Kako laughed.

hey Soya, fifi. This is your grandma Chiiva. kako told her kids.

The girls jumped with joy and hugged her. Kako smiled. As the girls went to play Chiiva and kako talked.

so any news on him yet? Chiiva asked.

Kako shook her head.

no. it been three years now. I am afraid he will never return. kako replied.

well kako not to pressure you. But Donavon is dying. He has been sick for two years now and it is getting worse because he is not a human our bodies are different. So they cannot help him. I don t want to lose him. He is all I have besides you kako. I don t know what to do. He is in the hospital if you want to go see him. Chiiva spoke crying,

Kako started to cry. The one whom she had left from her real family was now about to die. She didn t know what to do. First her love now her grandfather.

What was next to come? What is she going to do? Is she ever going to find xion ? Is there another evil queen? What is going to happen to her kids? Will Donavon live or die? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT BOOK Crystalian Queen : The Return Of The Wind Knight.

.


End file.
